


Чуть больше целой Вселенной

by KimKanejae



Category: K-hiphop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Если себе признаться в том, что Нафла для него чуть больше целой Вселенной он уже готов, то вот сказать об этом самому Нафле… пока ещё нет.Но когда-нибудь — обязательно.
Relationships: Choi Wonjae | Kid Milli/Choi Seokbae | Nafla
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Чуть больше целой Вселенной

Три пустых банки из-под пива на полу и одна недопитая — на журнальном столике, там же, где и недоеденные снэки, мерцающий в темноте из-за смены кадров телевизор, холодные руки под футболкой и тягучий поцелуй на губах. Вонджэ даже не скажет, кто это начал первым — они только отвлеклись от фильма, бурно споря о каком-то новичке в сфере "андеграундного хип-хопа", он посмотрел Нафле в глаза, а потом…

Нафла сидит на его коленях, жмётся потерянным котёнком да целует его так, словно эти самые поцелуи нужнее кислорода. Он немного напоминает Вонджэ ребёнка, дорвавшегося до любимой игрушки, но он тут же отметает это сравнение, когда до него, наконец, доходит, _что_ они делают.

Нет, он не настолько пьян — он чувствует лёгкую расслабленность, но полностью отдаёт отчёт своим действиям, пускай и с небольшой задержкой. И нет, он правда давно хотел вот так вот — целовать и касаться-касаться-касаться Нафлу. Но он даже не надеялся, что это взаимно.

Вонджэ осторожно отстраняется, смотрит в блестящие глаза, обращает внимание на тяжёлое дыхание, зависает на облизывающем губы языке, снова переводит взгляд к глазам и ищет в них ответы — осознает ли сам Нафла? насколько то, что он делает — искренне, а не сподвигнуто алкоголем? — и, кажется, находит. Вонджэ совсем не хочется пользоваться моментом, надеясь, что на следующее утро его партнёр ни о чём не вспомнит, и всё будет как раньше, или же, наоборот — вспомнит и скажет о взаимности. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы это было каким-то сиюминутным порывом, о котором потом они оба — только жалеть и неловко делать вид, что ничего не было.

Однако, он смотрит в глаза Нафле, и кроме лёгкой пелены возбуждения не видит ничего, что может его заставить сейчас покинуть собственную квартиру дабы проветрить голову на свежем воздухе — выгнать сейчас Нафлу было бы абсолютно несправедливо и неправильно.

— Эй, я хоть и выпил, но я правда давно хо… — Нафла словно знает всё, о чём сейчас только думал Вонджэ, или мысли читать умеет — Вонджэ неважно. Он понимает, о чём тот, и прерывает его поцелуем, притягивая к себе, залезая под его толстовку ладонями — одну ведёт вверх по спине, гладит только слегка, иногда надавливая, чтобы — ещё ближе. А вторую опускает, кладёт на правую ягодицу Нафлы — не сжимает, просто держит, изредка двигая большим пальцем.

— Я понял, — тихий шёпот, стоит только отстраниться, чтобы, глотнув воздуха, снова прижаться к чужим губам, на пробу проводя по ним языком, словно прося разрешения. Нафла улыбается в поцелуй, и сердце Вонджэ, кажется, пропускает в этот момент удар — ему до сих пор не особо верится в то, что происходит. Руки Нафлы, кажется, везде: на шее в крепких объятиях, на боках под футболкой в дразнящих движениях, на бёдрах в цепкой хватке. Кажется, он просто не знает, куда их деть. И Вонджэ это нравится — ощущение чуть холодных рук на себе, голодные поцелуи на губах, тихие стоны в ответ и желанное тело, прижимающееся всё ближе и ближе.

Он старается своими действиями показать — как сильно и давно. И надеется, что Нафла его поймёт. Правильно расценит восторженный взгляд да бережные движения ладоней — такие, словно Вонджэ держит в своих руках целую Вселенную. Хотя для Нафла для Вонджэ — Вселенная, и даже больше. И он не уверен, что не сказал этого вслух.

Уткнувшись своим лбом в лоб Вонджэ, Нафла тянет его ремень, сдавленно ругается на него и ширинку под тихий смех, и слегка дует губы, словно обиделся на что-то, чем вызывает у Вонджэ глупую, но счастливую улыбку. Нафла наотрез отказывается слезать с его бёдер, и — пускай, это довольно неудобно в их позе, — Вонджэ расстёгивает чужие джинсы и стягивает их вместе с бельём насколько это возможно, а Нафла, всё ещё вцепившись в его ремень, просит уже помочь ему. Вонджэ неудобно, но сейчас желание — сильнее комфорта, а жаждущий прикосновений Нафла мычит, целуя куда-то в подбородок да слегка прикусывает, ведёт языком по шее, о,водя кадык, шепчет — _ну же,_ — и тихо стонет, когда Вонджэ касается его члена своим, тут же обхватывая оба ладонью. Нафла накрывает его руку своей, гладит головки, размазывая выступившие капли, пробегается пальцами по всей длине члена Вонджэ и, кажется, своего — Вонджэ не уверен, он не смотрит никуда, кроме лица напротив, впитывает всё до мельчайшей детали, запоминает каждое движение, наблюдает за закатывающимися от удовольствия глазами, за закусанными губами, по которым Нафла снова и снова проводит языком, — а после обхватывает их так же, как и Вонджэ, но с другой стороны, и старается попасть в его ритм.

Простонав, Вонджэ подаётся вперёд, целует Нафлу, слегка кусает и посасывает нижнюю губу. Он чуть ускоряется, слыша тяжёлое дыхание Нафлы да чувствуя его едва заметные подрагивание — он и сам почти на грани, ему, наверное, хватит лишь усилить хватку да несколько рваных движений, или же вовсе провести по чувствительной головке большим пальцем пару раз.

Но он не угадывает — Нафла стонет, отстранившись, чуть запрокидывает голову назад — Вонджэ готов видеть такого Нафлу двадцать четыре на семь да на триста шестьдесят пять, — толкается в их общий кулак, трётся своим членом о член Вонджэ, и, тихо протянув его имя, кончает. Вонджэ судорожно пытается запомнить каждую деталь — кажется, он всё ещё немного боится, что это всё нереально, — смотрит Нафле в глаза и, оказывается, ему хватает одной лишь улыбки, чтобы кончить самому.

— Мне показалось, или ты говорил что-то про какую-то Вселенную? — бурчит Нафла, пытаясь отдышаться и уткнувшись своим лбом в плечо Вонджэ.

— Тебе показалось, — шепчет Вонджэ, придерживает Нафлу за спину и наклоняется к столику перед ними — за салфетками.

Если себе признаться в том, что Нафла для него чуть больше целой Вселенной он уже готов, то вот сказать об этом самому Нафле… пока ещё нет.

Но когда-нибудь — обязательно.


End file.
